herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lumene (Kingdom Hearts fanon)
Lumene is a character from Kingdom Hearts: Journey To The Celestial Realm. Personality She has heart with pure light, as 13th Princess of Heart. She is never (or completely devoid of being) selfish, cruel, sadistic, calloused, perverted, corruptible with any sort but she remains very gentle, nurturing, tolerant, patient, hardworking, forgivable, humane, civil, compassionate, remorseful, sweet, kind with selflessness but firm, after she gets psychologically abused by pure evil aunt in-law and her paternal uncle. Her heart of light and soul as Princess of Heart makes her completely devoid of darkness of evil and desires such like cruelty, sadism, eartlhy desires or bad things. She treats her students and former Warriors Of Darkness Kuja, Golbez, Gabranth and Jecht with kindess despite being firm, just like Mary Poppins! She is in love with Fullmen in private spirit realm. After their deaths, they are reunited, reuniting each other. She gets hypnotized by Empress Xehanort, fighting Umbrae until she snaps her out of it. Story When she was young, her mother took care of her and she began tutelage of the Keyblade. A tradegy struct Lumene's mother when she sacrificed her life, Lumene took the path of her mother's and she was destined to be a Keyblade Wielder. One day, she was abused by cruel stepmother, evil maternal aunt and evil paternal uncle. However, her purity of patience made her endure hardships. Later, she left the Castle with Weisssviel, a companion that would help her and need her help if need be. When the Avengers Endgame was released, Lumene, Fulmen along with their Keyblade Warriors traveled to several dimensions to get Infinity Stones what Thanos did snap half of everything out of existence; he saved Xehanorts. But Umbrae, Fulmen, Lumene, Sora, Kairi and Aqua were the survivors of The Decimation. Fulmen and Lumene take a fair fight. Lumene wins and she gives up her power to become spirit of Light. Her lifeless body is carried by Fulmen and buries her floating down just like it did to Gamora and Black Widow. Then, Umbrae weeps by mourning the death of her. They give the gauntlet to Roegadyn bodyguard, Solarius and he took a snap, reversing the decimation, bringing Ventus, Riku, Donald, Riku back. However, the Heartless skin caused him discomfort but Umbrae's light had to stop infection and the Roegadyn's right arm was pale like a lifeless arm. After the ultimate defeat of Empress and Dark Goddess Xehnarot with their allies Thanos and FF villains by being disintegrated to dust by Fulmen's snap and sacrifice, Keyblade warriors attend the funeral and national mourning of Sora, Lumene and Fulmen, the spirit light will see Diei as the new Princess of Heart to succeed Lumene. Lumene's legacy may be a mystery of the key of the Sacred Genealogy. Abilities Lumene's keyblade abilities is about magic like Aqua's. She is shown using Darkness Magic because it does not stain her, she says "Holy Darkness." In crossover series, she is seen along with Solus8 and his gang. Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Multiple Nurturer Category:Multiple Saver Category:Teachers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Byronic Category:Angels Category:Contradictory Category:Selfless Category:Chaste Category:Saved Soul Category:Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Magic Category:Protectors Category:False Protagonist Category:Martyrs Category:Fighter Category:Animnal Kindness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Suicidal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mister CPanda8 Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Reluctant